Cornelius Pernell
and CIA. Oversaw ops and I sent in men to die. I was a bow, they were my arrows. "Smokey", John "Banana", Peter McCain, "Tank" Dempsey. The list goes on... and on... so many men lost. But my ops were good. Job well done! Pat's on the back for Pernell! So climbed the ladder and eventually became station chief here and spent much of my time now that I think about it, in this very room after we'd mined the Element 115, we'd stored it in here, I would stare at it for hours. (chuckles) And then one day it just clicked. I had to do what Group 935 failed to do. I would build a program to harness its power. I was tired of killing, I wanted to create technological marvels, help humanity improve the human condition and who knows maybe even bring the dead back to life. (laughes) Repair the Broken Arrow... if you will. Now... I have the perfect test subject.|Cornelius Pernell in Classified}} Cornelius Pernell (also known as Avogadro) is a character featured in Treyarch's Zombies mode, and leader of Broken Arrow. Pernell originally appeared in a radio on the map Shi No Numa from Call of Duty: World at War. Pernell is also mentioned in the CIA Data servers from Call of Duty: Black Ops where the transcript of his transmission to Peter McCain can be found in the Vbush files. Pernell made an appearence in a radio on the map Revelations from Call of Duty: Black Ops III as Cornelia, an alternate universe counterpart. Pernell can also be heard in several radios and audio logs on the maps Classified and Alpha Omega from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. In Alpha Omega, it was revealed Pernell became the entity known as Avogadro already seen on the map TranZit. Biography Cornelius Pernell was a member of the during World War II and the handler of several operatives. He successfully led the operation to infiltrate Peter McCain in Group 935 and Peter was transfered to the Asylum Facility in Berlin. Suspecting that the Group 935 was losing control over their experiments, Pernell sent a Marine recon unit on August 1945, the team was led by "Tank" Dempsey. An outbreak occured shortly after in the Asylum Facility and Peter, who was ousted as a spy, managed to escape. The recon team faced hordes of zombies inside the asylum, the team was killed and Dempsey was ultimately captured by Group 935. On September 1945, Pernell attempted to contact Peter McCain to rendezvous at the Rising Sun Facility under the control of Group 935 and Division 9. The next month, Peter parachuted over the Rising Sun Facility and died shortly after. After the war, Pernell became Station Chief of the CIA at Groom Lake in Nevada where a large deposit of Element 115 was discovered in 1937. In 1961, construction began at Groom Lake for a teleporter to establish a link between the facility and Griffin Station on the Moon with Pernell overseeing the project. The next year, Pernell started overseeing the construction of the American Pyramid Device at the nuclear testing site in Groom Lake. On February 1963, Pernell learned about the existence of Samantha Maxis from Doctor Schuster. After months of research, he was convinced the US Government would need even more Element 115 to fight Samantha and he would be able to securing the funding for his program he dreamt about for many years, Project Broken Arrow. On August 3rd, 1963, while new tests were performed with the teleporter, the Ultimis crew (Edward Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki) was teleported from the Moon and arrived at Groom Lake. After medical examination, Cornelius Pernell kept the crew locked up in Hangar 4 as test subjects for Element 115 experimentations. Unfortunately for Pernell, Ultimis would escape with the help of their Primis counterparts a few months later. After the Pentagon incident, projects from Broken Arrow focused on a targeted assault of Samantha were shelved. The A.P.D. was repurposed to be used as an interrogation tool for Project MKAlpha, as part of the Project MKUltra from the CIA. As such, more funding were provided to ensure the construction of the A.P.D. was completed on schedule. On June 1964, using the Elemental Shard, acquired from Division 9 in 1946, Pernell and Doctor Hale resurrected Peter McCain. Peter began working at Broken Arrow shortly after. On February 1965, as part of Phase II of MKAlpha, Pernell began the interrogation of Yuri Zavoyski. Pernell learned from Yuri about the Aether and Agartha, but Pernell ended up killing Yuri in the process. Pernell began being obessed with reaching Agartha, and after years of exposure to Element 115, he started hearing voices similar to Ultimis Richtofen and grew increasingly paranoid. By 1966, he started having recurrent dreams, one of them showing him becoming Avogadro inside the A.P.D. using the Elemental Shard. A year later, on August 1967, Pernell started experimenting on himself with the help of Dr. Hale, whose affection for him was well-known, by placing himself inside the A.P.D. and pulling an electrical current from the Elemental Shard to flood the A.P.D. The experiments continued until 1968. Peter, who became Deputy Director at Camp Edward, heard about the experiments and decided to file a report to George Sawyer against Pernell. Unfortunately for Peter, Pernell learned about the report and had him arrested. On March 15th, 1968, Sawyer and his men arrived at Camp Edward during one of the experiments causing the facility to lose power transforming Cornelius Pernell into Avogadro. Avogadro released Nova 6 gas throughout the facility and unleash zombies and A.D.A.M. Units, killing everyone. This resulted in the full lockdown and abandonment of Camp Edward, and the shutdown of Rushmore. Almost 60 years later, on July 2025, Broken Arrow agents Russman and George Barkley returned to the facility and used the A.P.D. to transfer a sample of Avogadro to the Hanford site in Washington state. A few months later, on October 13th, Primis and Ultimis arrived at the Camp Edward to retrieve the Elemental Shard, which resulted in the awakening of Avogadro and subsequent detonation of a nuke as a safety measure in case of the containment breach, however it did nothing to stop it. After an intense fight against Primis and Ultimis, Avogadro was defeated and forced back into the A.P.D, and sent to the Hanford site in Washington state for proper imprisonment. At the Hanford site, Avogadro was contained in a Broken Arrow facility disguised as a power station, but eventually was freed by Victis in October 2035 after the destruction of the Earth. Ultimately, Avogadro was consumed by the Pylon as a power source for Ludvig Maxis. Avogadro Alpha Omega Avogadro appears on Alpha Omega as the boss at the end of the main quest alongside many A.D.A.M. Units. To defeat it, players will need to charge four back-up canisters located in the Lounge, Beds, Diner and Storage areas of the bunker. Avogadro will follow and attack the players during the process. Once a canister is charged, Avogadro will fill it with electricity for the rest of the game, dealing enough damage to down any player inside the room. Once all the canisters have been charged, players need to go back to the APD Room and shoot Avogadro to push it back inside the A.P.D. Once close enough to the A.P.D, Avogadro will be sucked inside it and thus completing the quest. TranZit On TranZit, Avogadro spawns when the power is first switched on at the Power Station. Afterwards, it has the ability to appear at all major locations, except the Tunnel, throughout the map. Avogadro will appear in a large form similar to a big ball of lightning, then appear in a humanoid shape, and fire a bolt of electricity toward where the player was standing once he transformed. Avogadro can also zap the Bus and disable the Bus Driver for around one minute, longer if Avogadro has not been defeated. It can be defeated only with melee or one EMP Grenade, and it can only take damage when it is in humanoid form. Using the regular knife defeats it in five hits; using the Bowie Knife defeats it in four hits, and using the Galvaknuckles defeats it in two hits. The Zombie Shield also works on Avogadro although it deals the same damage as a knife. Upon defeat, Avogadro will emit an eerie weak sound, spin around in a circular motion and then fly up and disappear back into the clouds. After defeating it, it will come back after a few rounds. Its appearance can be prevented by waiting for the thunderstorm to go away before killing the last zombie. Cornelia In the Proditione Fracture, Cornelius exists as a female named Cornelia. The transmission from Cornelius to Peter can be found in Revelations, however spoken by Cornelia. Achievements/Trophies You Have No Power Over Me (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". Tower of Babble (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. Electromagnetic Awakening Party (30 / Silver Trophy - In Alpha Omega, begin Nikolai’s Grand Scheme. Gallery Avogadro CloseUp AlphaOmega BO4.png|Avogadro in Alpha Omega. Avogadro TranZit BOII.png|Avogadro in TranZit. Avogadro Trying to Brake Out BOII.png|Avogadro trapped inside the generator in the Power Station before the power is turned on. Power Plant underground reactor operational 2 BOII.png|Avogadro in the glass cylinder once the power is turned on. Avogadro model BOII.png|Rendering of Avogadro from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Trivia * Avogadro is a reference to . * Avogadro has the same health as a Denizen when latched on. * In Theater Mode, if the player goes to free-roam and look into the generator room before power is turned on, Avogadro will be there trying to break out of the tower, but is unable to. * Avogadro will deal a very low amount of damage in its ball form if it gets close enough, however this is very unlikely, unless its attacking in a very tight space or corner. * Aim Assist will lock on to the generator when Avogadro is inside. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters